


Sans' introduction into science

by Yuki2345



Series: Bitty bones and their mother [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Papyrus, F/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Reading, schrodinger's cat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki2345/pseuds/Yuki2345
Summary: It's reading time between Sans and his mother, what book has he picked today?





	Sans' introduction into science

**Author's Note:**

> A small request by Random Muse.

Feeling a pull at my dress I looked down to see Sans’ little hand holding onto my dress while the other hand held a book.

 

“ **mommy... can you help me read this book?** ” Smiling I nodded and held my hands out for the book. Carefully taking it from him I sat down on the sofa with Sans cuddled up to me. I was surprised to see a book from my husband’s collection that he’s found, In Search of Schrödinger’s Cat. Hugging him close I open the book in front of us to the prologue. Sometimes I have little sessions with Sans to help with his reading, he preferred reading from Gaster’s bookshelf so it usually has children’s books but today Sans has picked one of the more advanced ones.

 

“ **the cat of our title is a myff... mythic... mythical! Beast, but sshro... sscro... umm...** ” Sighing he looked up at me indicating he needed help.

“ Schrödinger dear. ” I smile and gently peck his head.

“ **sschrödinger was a real person. erwin ss-sschrödinger was an aus-strian scientist ins-strumental in development, in the mid-umm... one nine two zero’s.** ” I giggled to myself as he read out each number.

“Mid-nineteen twenties sweetheart” Sans sighed and skipped pages in the book to a chapter that actually talked about Schrödinger’s Cats.

 

“ **it is hard to grassp what this means when we talk about the collapse of the wave funk... funk tion... function of the whole universe, but much easier to see why eve... ever... everett’s approach represents a step forward if we look at a more homely example. our search for the real cat hidden inside s-sschrödinger’s para...** ” I could see him getting frustrated.

“ Sound it out. Just read it a bit slower. Pa-ra-dox-i-cal. ” I pointed out each sound in the book. Sans nods and continues to read.

“ **Pa-ra-dox-i-cal... box had, at last, come to an end, for that box provides just the example i need to demon... de-mon-strate the power of the many-worlds inter... pre-tay-tion of q-quan-tum mechanics. the surprise is that the trail leads not to one real cat, but two.** ” I clapped for him when he was able to get past the more difficult words.

 

At the end of the chapter he looked up at me.

“ **mommy... why did he do that to the cat...? did the cat die...?** ” He had a sad look on his face but cheered up slightly when I kissed his forehead.

“ It’s a view into the unknown and the multiple possibilities that the outcome could be. Imagine throwing up a coin, the possibility at the time it’s thrown can have three outcomes either heads, tails or on its side. If they coin were to remain in the air the possibilities continue to be there and change over time on what it could be. Isn’t that right dear? ” I asked smirking looking out the corner of my eye socket to notice my husband standing there. 

 

Sans stood up and ran over to Gaster who promptly picked him up.

“ **_I think it’s about time some little bones had a bath. We can let mommy rest with your little brother for now._ ** ” He said smiling at me and the bump I had.

“ **when brother comes i’m going to teach him about schröd-dinger and his cat! daddy, i want to read more of your books!** ” Gaster chuckled slightly before carrying Sans away to the bathroom. Putting a hand on my stomach I felt a little kick from inside, I’m sure these two will be very close brothers.


End file.
